The Last Song
by Angelhalo101
Summary: Auggie and Annie had a daughter named Jessica who harbors a dark secret that only a very select few know of. A secret that can tear her family apart or bring them closer together. What's her secret and why don't her parents know?


I don't own Covert Affairs.

* * *

Jessica's POV

If you're reading this then I wish you luck. My story is kinda boring but not at the same time. At this point I suppose you're wondering who I am. My name is Jessica Michelle Anderson. I'm currently 17 years old, and I live in Washington D.C. with my parents Auggust aka Auggie Anderson and Annie Walker-Anderson. I am five foot six with brown hair with blonde highlights, side swept bangs, pale skin, dark brown eyes, and of average weight for my size and age. My father Auggie is six foot four, dark brown hair, light brownish green eyes, muscular, lightly tanned skin, and he's blind. Can never forget that fact. My mom is five foot five, pale skinned like me, light blonde hair, and she has green eyes. Now that I'm done describing what me and my parents look like, I can get on with the story.

I have a lot of sort of extended family. There is aunt Joan, uncle Ben, uncle Arthur, uncle Jai, and my actual aunt Danielle. All of my "uncles" and "aunts" think I believe that they all work at the Smithsonian but I overheard my mother a couple years ago when she was talking to dad when they were talking about work aka the CIA. They don't know that I know and I prefer to keep it that way. Now I'm pretty much waiting on when they're gonna tell me if they ever do.

Why am I telling you my story? Because I felt like it was time my story was told. Also if I tell you my story, then someone will know it before I die. Yes you read that right, I'm gonna die. I have a stage four brain tumor that is inoperable. No one besides myself and a very select few such as my two best friends Nick and Laura as well as their parents know that I am sick. Not even my parents know. If they did then I probably wouldn't be telling this story. I love my parents, I really do, but they are never around because of "business trips". Plus I couldn't put them through that. You're probably wondering "what about the medical bills?" Well, I went into a free clinic complaining of a head ache and I suppose the doctor noticed other symptoms so he ordered a CT scan of my head and they found the tumor. Then they referred me to an oncologist and the oncologist I was referred to happened to be my best friend Nick's mother and she sadly told me of my fate. Because it was inoperable, she referred me to some clinical trials and the clinical trial I happen to be in pays for all medical expenses thus taking care of the medical bills. As for the paper work, I forged my parents' signature.

Oh I haven't described Nick and Laura yet. Sorry must be the medications, they make me forgetful. I've known Laura since seventh grade and she is my only girl best friend. I have other close friends who are girls but she is the closest. I don't remember how it happened but we became friends instantly. She is about five foot with short brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles, and she's pretty much my mini me in personality. As for Nick, I've known him my whole life. Honestly I'm closer to him than I am to Laura but only by a minuscule amount. Nick is five foot ten, very muscular, very curly dark brown hair, the prettiest color of light brown eyes that I've ever seen, and he is myself in male form. I love him. I don't mean in a platonic way but I will never act on it. Besides he doesn't like me like that anyways.

Back to me now. I haven't told my parents and extended family because I know their reactions. Aunt Joan would try to ignore it, uncle Arthur wouldn't be able to accept it, uncle Jai would deny it then throw himself into his work to deal with it, aunt Danielle would coddle me, uncle Ben would probably be as okay with it as you can be when you have a "daughter" with cancer, mom would deny it and never accept it, and dad would pretty much just shut down. If I were to tell only one of them though, I'd tell uncle Ben because even though he would deny it at first, he'd accept it and help me fight it as much as he possibly could. Maybe I should tell him. No, because then he'd tell my parents and I don't want them to have to deal with the fact of losing their daughter even though I know I will have to tell them before I'm on my deathbed. They'd have to be in town for me to be able to tell them though. Oh well I'll deal with that when I come to it.

When I was told that I have cancer, I was shocked but I quickly accepted it. Since then I've been living everyday I've got to the fullest. I do have to tell my parents and I will when the time is right. Right now however, I'm more focused on my school's coming talent show that's coming up in a month. Oh yeah I forgot to mention it but I am a singer in a band with Nick and couple other guys. Nick is seriously a musical genius. He could go famous if he wanted to. He seriously has the talent and drive to make it to the top. I'm currently writing a song about my condition that I might use as my way of telling my family. I'm thinking that I should tell them as well as the rest of the world with this song at the talent show. I just have to write it first. I have no lyrics yet but I have an idea for it already.

Well I just heard the door to my house close as well as both of my parents talking so obviously they're home and it's time for this to be the end until next time.

* * *

**Well thats the end of the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
